It has been a challenge to place a Christmas tree into the stand with a simplified system, and to keep the Christmas trees alive, from a period starting before Christmas, and often ending well after New Year's Day.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,360 (Samuel Zhihui Jin, et al.), the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a Christmas tree stand that is self-watering and rotatable. The self-watering system, that rotates with the tree, mainly includes a water reservoir, a hose, a water tank that holds on to the lower end of the tree, and a valve mechanism that automatically keeps the water in the water tank at optimum level. A rotatable tank assembly is driven by an electric drive motor on a stationary support assembly. Electrical power is passed from the stationary support assembly to the rotatable tank assembly through a slipping-ring connector. In the preferred embodiment, a remote control is provided to supply power for rotation of the rotatable tank assembly, including the tree, and the power receptacle on the rotatable tank assembly for suitable electrical loads, e.g., decorative lights, separately.
This invention improves on the deficiencies of the prior art and provides an inventive Christmas tree stand with a float system, a low water indicator, and an independent spring compression system, and a method of using the same.